My Only Captain
by roseangelriz-green27
Summary: Life brought me to you for reasons not known to me. You taught me a world outside of my little cold one. And I shall call no other my captain. You are the only one. LuNa pairing :)) A short one shot for my favorite op pair :D Please R


**Hi everyone!**

**It has been a long time **

**College has been very…cooperative with me. (insert sarcastic voice) Anyways, this is my first ever One Piece fanfiction since I just started and finished watching One Piece last year (at least up to the Punk Hazard adventure) and I fell hard for the pairing LuNa. Wrote this in a whim, on my way home from school and my MS Word is open and then my fingers started typing stuff and I ended up with this short drabble.**

**I respect others who prefer another pairing but I totally love LuNa all the way. Movie 10: Strong World, ehem! One of the best movies in existence :D**

**This is my first story after a long while, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to me!**

As I watch you struggling to get up even behind the groaning pain from your body, I saw not the idiotic, clueless captain that I use to order around and bonk on the head every now and then. I saw not the carefree, meat-loving boy who has a black hole for a stomach.

As I saw you from behind, barely keeping yourself up, bloody, beaten, panting heavily, refusing to give up even if you know that this is the one fight you are so far from winning. The fiery determination in your eyes, the way your fists are curled tightly at your sides and the protective stance you took in front of me as you gently placed your worn out treasure on top of my head.

That moment when in my eyes you did not look like a simple boy with a dream, you gazed at me like a man, strong and sturdy like the mast in during a storm. It was then that you looked like a Pirate King.

A few years back, before I even met you, I would have scoffed-growled even- at the thought of the Pirate King. I would have said that that person must be the worst of them all, Damned Pirates, all they do is lie, cheat, steal and kill. I was disgusted by the thought.

So it came as a surprise and at the same time an insult when you offered me that gleeful grin, asking me to navigate for you and your pirate 'crew'. I scoffed at you and your innocent look, growing angrier when I realize that you were really serious.

What a trouble maker you are. You placed my life in a loop. A roller coaster between heaven and hell. And I often as myself, why. Why of all people did you choose me?

Now that I think about it, I have one thing to thank Arlong for. It he hadn't made my life that miserable, I wouldn't have met you that day when I stole that map from Buggy the clown, nor would I be in this pirate crew full of unique and wonderful people. You wouldn't have had to save me and we would have had different lives.

We could have been bitter enemies.

I could have grown as a Marine like my mother and you would have found a different navigator. Of course, I'm still the best navigator around!

I held on to the brim of your straw hat and let out a smile.

You were always my savior, even in the little things you do.

Even now when you're beaten so badly, you still try to reassure me, to put me at ease.

You always were the one to save us. You make us feel string when we are weak. You make us laugh when we are lonely.

You pulled us out from the darkness of our past, accepted us whole even though we are broken and battered; you give us a present, though full of constant battles and running, there are plenty of laughs that overshadows the hard times; more than anything else, you gave us a reason to hope for a future, to reach for our dreams.

You saved us while I on the other hand am most of the time running from battles, panicking, scolding you, hiding behind the stronger ones.

I have had enough of that.

I stood up from the ground, and you looked at me inquisitively. I just gave you a small smile, clutching the climatact in my hands, the weight on your hat comfortable on my head.

I promise to help you now achieve your dream like you have carved a way for ours. I will navigate you way and I promise to be by your side.

You gave me a grin, wrapping an arm around my waist, the other stretching out to cling to a handhold.

You are my one and only funny, loveable, stupid, carefree, gluttonous, meat-loving captain Luffy and you deserve the title of the Pirate King more than anyone else.

Everything I am belongs to you.

My friend.

My captain.

My Pirate King.

My Luffy.

And I wouldn't have you any other way.

After all, I am a greedy woman.

And you are priceless.

**So, how was it?**

**Reviews are much appreciated, constructive criticism are also welcomed I haven't written anything in a while and it's my first one piece fic so I'm open to improvements!**

**Hoping to hear from you!**

**Love,**

**Riz**


End file.
